This is the Way the World Ends
by bellart
Summary: "Half human, half monster, one side fighting and destroying the other one in an endless battle that's has always been his life. Doomed to be alone, pushing people away and craving for connection at the same time, and always, always ending up in wrong arms. " ( Set at the very end of series, Dexter finally faces the consequences of his actions.)


_**Dear readers,**_

_**had a dream about "Dexter" ending so I had to write it down, just to get it out of my head. :-)**_

_**I apologize for my grammar mistakes, as my modest knowledge of English language gives me trouble to write and express myself in a way I would find satisfying . I hope you'll manage to enjoy my story, despite mistakes. Feel free to drop some review and give me some suggestions about how to improve my writing. Thank you in advance!  
**_

_**Of course, I don't own Dexter, although I would very much want to.:-)**_

* * *

He stares out on the horizon, waiting for the sun to finally give up.

It's slack tide, the perfect silence settled above sea. No one left around to pretend for, apocalypse here and now. Be careful what you wish for, Dexter. How so very true.

Somewhere out there, Harrison waits for his father to come home and play with him and his friend Dan. But little does he know that his father will never come back. Jaime sits in next room, holding Quinn's arm helplessly as Angel shakes his head in mix of rage, despair and pain. All three of them are refraining from saying anything, only Jaime's occasional sobs break the silence and then there is nothing again. Harrison's fate is in her hands, and she loves him, and she will do anything to protect him and maybe Dexter will come back one day and maybe this is all some fucked up dream and somebody will wake them all up.

Dying rays of sunshine play with blood on his once perfectly white and clean boat, as the last slice of life drains out of the body laying in front of Dexter's feet. But he doesn't see any of that, his eyes are closed, all of his senses numbed down. How did it ever come to this? There is no Harry anymore to give him some advice. Code is broken and shattered in pieces, as Vogel ripped her claws in Dexter's past and relieved all the ugliness and lies behind all of his being. He spent his entire life hiding the truth behind the mask, assuming he _knew _the truth. Joke is on, for he didn't know that it was truth actually hiding from him, hiding in a plain sight.

How couldn't he know?

How many times did he tell himself he has no feelings at all?

And how many times have the life proven him wrong?

Wasn't he really screaming in pain when he slashed his brother's throat? Wasn't it happiness right there and then on Skinner's table when he realized he wanted to see his son? Wasn't it pure and absolute guilt that drove him to kill a man in bathroom after Rita, women he thought was just a cover, died because of him? Wasn't it sense of relief and acceptance when Hannah embraced him in her tempting and soothing arms?

But most of it, wasn't the biggest truth of all that he had real love, in front of him, his entire life?

Vogel was wrong, he wasn't perfect... He was perfect mistake.

Half human, half monster, one side fighting and destroying the other one in an endless battle that's has always been his life. Doomed to be alone, pushing people away and craving for connection at the same time, and always, always ending up in wrong arms. And Hannah's arms turning out to be the sweetest but the deadliest of all of them.

* * *

He thinks of her, continent away from him, and he imagines her somewhere in Buenos Aires, sitting in some garden full of flowers, drinking freshly squeezed orange juice and waiting for him to come to her. Does she know that he knows the truth? Could she be that naive to believe that she will get her Argentina with him, and that she'll get her revenge at the same time? Will Hannah be crushed by the fact that she burned down her dream to the ground once and for all with her own hands?

But Dexter's frankly doesn't care if she will be hurt or not. He knows only one thing: if Hannah was here, he would kill her with his bare hands and he would enjoy it more than any other kill, even more than killing men the butchered his mother in front of him. Hannah went from being the love of his life to being the executor of punishment he knew one day will catch up with him. He only wish his sentence was death instead of this one he got. And of course memory doesn't hesitate to choose the worst possible moment to remind him of led to this outcome his downfall.

* * *

When he realized it's time for him to leave Miami, she laughed, saying he's fucking kidding. And when he told her he'll be leaving with Hannah, she went numb. Opposite to what he expected, she just sat down and stared at her feet.

"Can I do anything to stop you? I know she helped me to save you from Vogel, but I still don't trust her, Dexter. She is motherfucking Poison Ivy, I don't give a shit about what she says. "

"No.", he firmly answered. " I trust her. And the best thing for you is for me to leave, Deb. I will keep destroying you if I stay here. I'm doing this for you, as much as I'm doing this for myself."

"Dex…", and then she went numb. She knew she lost the battle. Maybe he is right, maybe he can trust Hannah. Maybe he will survive her somehow. Or he will miraculously realize Hannah is not the right for him, once he is off with her, and he has her as only person in his life. And he might be lice "Fuck this shit, I'm coming back". But Debra knows better than to hope.

"I found a buyer for my boat…And I will… take Harrison with me."

"No! Jesus Christ, Dex, no, please, you can't fucking take Harrison! He will never be safe! She is known fugitive, and it will be difficult and dangerous enough, please, you can't!" she cried out, her arms shaking. Why is doing this to her? Can't he see he is breaking her enough this way? She knows she can't convince him against this idea that puts him in danger, but dragging his innocent child into this mess as well, no, no and fucking no, she can't let him do that.

"Deb, he is my son. I can't, I won't give up on him."

" You two can't give him future he deserves. You two can't give him shit!"

"That's up to me to decide! Deb, please…"He whispers" Please…Don't make this any harder. Please. Leaving everything behind is enough complicated.."

"Then don't fucking leave." Tears finally streamed down her face, as she picked up what's left of her courage to tell him what she hoped she wouldn't have to. "You fucking said that we will always be together…"

"Deb this is for your safety, too. I've been nothing but a danger to you from the moment you found out the truth about me. I've ruined you enough. This is my, no this is our chance. You can start over with Elway, and I have Hannah. It we'll be fine, we'll both be fine. Please, understand me. It's because I care for you I have to let you go. And you have to let me go, in return…"

She leaves his place, broken-hearted and full of rage, walking toward the MMPD, and thinking how to remove Hannah once and for good from their lives only to find out that Angel somehow anonymously received confession that Debra wrote to Quinn and that was in Vogel's possession ever since.

And of course, Dexter's big-hearted, foul-mouthed sister quickly realizes that soon enough she will be locked up, and that he will look suspicious too, so she calls him and tells him to leave the country. They meet for one last time, and she hugs him so tightly, he feels, he knows deep down that something is terribly wrong, but she won't tell him what and she whispers him she loves him so fucking much and that she's sorry for any pain she ever caused him.

And then she leaves.

* * *

Dexter is at airport with his son and his blonde angel when he sees it on the news.

Ex lieutenant Debra Morgan shot during arresting, put down like a dog in front of her own house. And he sees Angel's face and he knows that Angel knows about Laguerta and shipping container and it makes him sick. Hannah begs him to leave with her, but he turns around and goes directly into hospital, carrying his son with him, clutching so tightly that Harrison gives him strange look and says "Daddy…You're hurting me."

Only now does he realize how the real fear feels.

It's Quinn that greets him with shocking news in hospital and it's guards in front of his sister's room and it's one bullet to her chest that throws into tailspin. He finds out it was Hannah who sent the evidence, as Quinn has somehow managed to trace it. He finds out that Deb is going in jail as soon as she gets better, that Angel is out of his mind because his little Debra shot the love of his life, that bullet inside Deb's caused very big damage.

But he doesn't give a damn. The only thing he can think of is how to get Deb out of this fucking hospital.

So he leaves Harrison with Jaime and manages to foul the guards and grab Deb. He runs, for his life, for her life, he runs away from this lie, called "Existence of Dexter Morgan", from Miami, as he carries her to his faithful "Slice of Life" and starts engine. The sound of boat crashing against the waves, and the sound of Deb's agonizingly shallow breaths somehow freeze everything inside him and he can't help but think that this is how the end of the world must look like.

He sails towards open sea, not knowing where he's going, not knowing what he's doing, but she is here, under those white sheets and he promised her they'll always be together.

And then there is awful red stain that forms in the corner of her mouth and he calls out her name, but the stain becomes a pool and flood gates are opening and there is streaming going down from her mouth on the white sheets, reminding him of a drop of blood on Rita's wedding gown, and he helplessly lets her down in front of him as his whole body rocks in despair.

Sun is finally crashing into sea, and only then does he get the strength to drop his view in front of him, on her face. The last sunshine gently caresses her pale skin and her hair, and she is so still, so perfectly still and it reminds him of the first time he caught her sleeping on his floor, when he was only ten years old.

"Deb?" he mutters, barely audible, almost hoping she'll answer, she'll wake up and smile at him.

But she stays silent.

Day turns into night.

And big, fat, full moon shines over a shadow, formerly know as Bay Harbour Butcher, to some people and Dexter Morgan, to the rest of the world as he kneels on his boat, and rocks his sister to dreamless, eternal sleep.


End file.
